


strange love (don't let the madness change us)

by Piet94



Series: all we need [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, also to figure out what you like by just doing shit, kai'sa was just chilling and wanted to hang out with her gf and i can't blame her, listen sometimes you just need your gf to spank you, not sure how i feel about this one but fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94
Summary: “I’ll surprise you,” Kai’sa said finally, opening her eyes to see Eve’s trained on her, “How about that?”The smirk she got in response sent a shiver down her spine. “I look forward to it.”
Relationships: Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: all we need [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074545
Comments: 27
Kudos: 118





	strange love (don't let the madness change us)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so mad, i wrote this as a whole bday present to myself and missed my actual bday by a few minutes lmao. anyway, not sure how i feel about this one, it's a bit of a mess, but fuck it! i'm out here pressing my kai'seve agenda so you know. standard disclaimer that i know nothing about the lore etc. also no beta, all mistakes are my own etc etc. this bitch is shorter than normal, but still 7k, so you know. hopefully it's still enjoyable!

Kai’sa knew her girls. She knew them more than she knew herself, most days. She knew Evelynn’s favorite food, Ahri’s favorite cuddle position, Akali’s favorite games. She paid attention when they spoke, taking it upon herself to keep the small things at the forefront of her brain. She liked to surprise them, taking a genuine pleasure in watching Eve’s cheeks, in particular, go red when she remembered something small. Half the time, Kai’sa truly felt like she knew them better than she knew herself.

What she _did_ know about herself, however, was how much she despised having to stay still. She’d done it enough at a young age, trapped in that closet, the dark pressing in on her from all sides as horrible sounds came from outside it. She hadn’t moved for days, or at least what felt like days, and Kai’sa never wanted to go through something like that again. It was a big reason why she loved to dance as much as she did. It allowed her to move, to use her body in ways that she’d never thought she could.

Kai’sa had always been socially awkward – she had a hard time relating to people. Dance was the only medium that gave her that opportunity. Her favorite was paired dances, her partner’s body moving with hers was an excellent way to connect with them. She was far better with that than she was talking to them. It was _hard_ to pair her though, she knew. To create chemistry, half the time you had to talk and that wasn’t something Kai’sa considered herself very good at. It was why she loved Xin so much. They clicked immediately, and they worked well together. He moved with her and caught her if she stumbled. They just worked on another frequency.

Kai’sa sighed hard through her nose, shifting her weight uneasily. Evelynn’s fingers bit into her wrist, and she made an annoyed noise through her bared teeth. Kai’sa was annoyed too. Thinking about dancing just made her want to move more, and Eve needed her to stay still. They didn’t work on the same frequency that she and Xin did. Evelynn expected her to stay still long enough for her to work. She _tried_ , Kai’sa really did, but she couldn’t do it well enough for Evelynn’s very high standards.

“Kai’sa,” Eve said against the back of her shoulder, “Stay _still_.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” she snapped, jaw clenching. No one made her mad like Ahri, but no one annoyed her like Evelynn either. Couldn’t she _see_ how hard this was?

“Try harder,” Eve snapped back, hands squeezing gently at her waist to take the sting from her words. It didn’t work. Kai’sa threw her arms up, the pins stuck into the fabric pricking her skin. She swore viciously, pulling away from Evelynn’s gentle hands. “Kai’sa,” Eve sighed again, “The longer you stay still, the shorter this will take.”

She _knew_ that, couldn’t Eve see that she knew that?! She just glared at her in the mirror, Evelynn’s unimpressed brown eyes staring back at her. She was so pretty, and normally that would chill Kai’sa out, but not this time. Normally, she’d be content to look at Evelynn for hours, but right now, she just wanted to fucking _move_. She felt trapped and she hated it.

“Kai’sa, baby,” Ahri said from her left. Kai’sa’s head snapped over to look at her. She was pinned into fabric as well, having no issues staying still. It was annoying. “Why don’t you go find Akali, okay? Eve, I feel like this over here is too tight.” She tapped at the right side of her waist and Evelynn sighed, brushing a kiss across the back of Kai’sa’s neck as she moved away from her.

Eager to take the proffered out, Kai’sa turned, aching to rip this uncomfortable fabric from her skin. She stalked out of the room, finding Akali leaning against the wall just outside, phone in hand. She looked up, eyes crinkling at the corners as she took Kai’sa in. “You look like a whole snack, Kai.” She held her arms out, and Kai’sa fell into them, huffing against the top of her head.

“I do not,” she growled, brow furrowing, “I look stupid. Maybe it’ll look good when it’s done.”

“I bet it will,” Akali assured her, pressing a kiss against her throat, “Eve works magic with these things. You and Ahri will both look great.”

Kai’sa just grumbled, still feeling prickly and annoyed. She still couldn’t move.

“What’s up?” Akali asked quietly. Kai’sa heaved a relieved sigh. Akali was second only to her on the empathy scale. She was goofy and loud, but she could read a room very well, and she was one of the _only_ ones who was able to pinpoint when Kai’sa was upset. Eve was the worst at it. She tried, and Kai’sa loved her _so_ fiercely for it, but Evelynn spent most of her time in her own head.

“I don’t like feeling stuck,” she admitted, hands wringing anxiously.

Akali pulled back, grabbing her jittery hands and wrapping them in her own. She let Kai’sa mess with her fingers, staying quiet until the worst of her fidgeting stopped. “Look at it this way,” she said, carefully twirling Kai’sa out away from her body and then back in again, “You’re not stuck. You can move and you can leave if you want to. It’s just fabric.” She tugged a pin out of it, and the whole garment sagged.

“Eve’s going to be so mad,” Kai’sa sighed, brow furrowing, stress hunching her shoulders up around her ears.

“Oh, Eve will live,” Akali said, grinning, “She’s grouchy, but her bark’s worse than her bite, you know that. Especially with you.”

 _That_ was true. Kai’sa knew she was Evelynn’s favorite. Eve was her girl – they all were, of course, but Eve was _her_ girl. She figured it had something to do with their origins. She’d found Eve at one of the most vulnerable places in her life and took care of her through it. It wasn’t something that just faded. Kai’sa would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the closest to Evelynn out of everyone else. They worked on a different frequency. Much like her and Xin. Kai’sa sighed, fingers stopping their anxious tapping. She looked up, glancing at Akali’s face.

“I love you,” she told her, “I love all of you very much. I just wish she’d _get_ it.”

“She tries,” Akali told her, eyes soft. She reached up and thumbed at the corner of Kai’sa’s mouth. “You know she does. Eve’s just…she’s Eve, you know?”

“I know,” Kai’sa sighed, looking down at the fabric and getting anxious and squirrely again.

“Hey,” Akali breathed, shaking her once, gently. “Remember. This doesn’t trap you.” She pulled another pin and Kai’sa laughed, shaking her head. “Seriously. It gets too much, just take it off. Eve will live. If it really really bothers you, Kai, just tell her. She’s a nightmare, but she’ll make concessions for you.”

“Who will make concessions for who?” Kai’sa looked over her shoulder, seeing Evelynn leaning against the doorframe, eyes following the loose garment hanging around Kai’sa’s form. She sighed. “C’mere, Kai.”

Kai’sa tensed again, her jaw clenching, her fingers dancing anxiously over Akali’s hands. Akali leaned forward, kissing her throat, but tapped her once, gently, on the rear to encourage her to walk over to Eve. Kai’sa did, feeling annoyed again. It wasn’t Eve’s fault, really, but this shit just _sucked._

Evelynn’s hands pulled the rest of the pins from the fabric, letting it hang loose. Her hands snuck underneath it, pulling it over Kai’sa’s head. Ahri walked by them and she leaned into Akali’s side, watching. With the garment off, Kai’sa stood half-naked, and she tilted her head to the ceiling, sighing as she closed her eyes. She rolled her shoulders, hopping on the balls of her feet. She could _move_ again. Thank god. She opened her eyes again at Evelynn’s sigh, watching her fold the fabric over one arm. Her mouth twisted to the side and she patted Kai’sa on the flank as she moved away. Her palpable disappointment hit Kai’sa like a hammer to the chest. She stopped fidgeting, frowning as she watched Eve walk away from her.

“Feel better?” Ahri asked her, wrapping her arms around her bare middle.

“Yeah,” Kai’sa admitted, feeling guilty despite herself, “Did you finish up?”

“Mhmm. Eve’ll take it in and I’ll have to do another fitting, but it shouldn’t be as time-consuming next time.” Ahri kissed the back of her shoulder, running her fingers down the lines of her abs. Kai’sa’s stomach clenched in response, prompting a happy hum from the woman behind her.

Kai’sa turned, bending and brushing her mouth across Ahri’s. “I love you,” she told her. She beckoned Akali closer, cupping her hand around the back of her neck and kissing her too. “And you,” she said with a grin.

Akali sighed, walking her fingers down the curve of Kai’sa’s jaw. “Go handle the resident grouch.”

Kai’sa huffed out a laugh through her nose, kissing Akali again for good measure. She pulled away from them, ignoring Ahri’s bratty complaints as she did so. She loved them all so much. She didn’t even know what to do with herself half the time. She hesitantly pressed the door open, peeking her head inside the now silent room. Evelynn was pinning the outfits back to the dummies, brow furrowed, pins between her teeth. Ahri’s looked shapelier now, it looked like it would fit her. Kai’sa’s still just hung, and she was pretty sure she could taste Evelynn’s displeasure over that fact in the air.

“Hey,” she said quietly, grabbing her street clothes and hesitantly putting them back on.

Eve removed the pins from her teeth, jabbing them with more force than truly necessary into one of the dummies. “Hello, sweet girl,” she responded, still not looking at her.

The term of endearment sent a shiver down her spine. She quite liked them, as it turned out, and Eve had a different one for all of them. Akali was darling, Ahri the tried and true babe. Ahri called her baby – but she called all of them that. Eve’s were personalized – she _knew_ how to press all their buttons. Kai’sa moved closer, standing at Evelynn’s shoulder and staring at her in silence as she worked. “Do you want to try again?”

Eve paused, looking up, incredulous. “I think we’re done for the day. We can try again later. But we need to get this fitted before you and Ahri hit that function.”

Kai’sa winced at her tone – it wasn’t harsh, Eve wasn’t yelling at her, but Kai’sa could _feel_ the palpable disappointment rolling off of her. She opened her mouth to offer apologies but shut it again when Evelynn sighed.

“How do I help you, Kai’sa?”

She blinked, brow furrowing. “What?”

“How do I help make this easier for you? I know you hate it, but if you want me to be the one that outfits you, you have to be willing to stay still to let me work –”

“I am willing,” Kai’sa bit out, “I am. It’s just _hard_.”

Evelynn held up a hand, beautiful face unmoved. “I know that. I’m asking how to make this easier for you, sweet girl.”

Kai’sa pursed her lips, brow furrowing as she thought. “I don’t know,” she sighed after a beat, shrugging in Evelynn’s direction.

“So we go with what I know then. I’ll make you a deal. For every five minutes you stay still, you get to do one thing you’ve always wanted to do to me.”

Lust hit Kai’sa like a clap of thunder between the ears and she swallowed hard, hating and loving the way it made Eve’s lips quirk. She wasn’t sure it would work, but it was a challenge, and that was something Kai’sa responded well to. She always wanted so many things, but she never thought to ask for it. She was so caught up in making sure they were comfortable that Kai’sa sidelined the things that she wanted. And she _wanted_ to do things to Eve. Even more confusing, she wanted _Eve_ to do things to _her_. Shit.

“Okay,” she breathed, reaching out and curling her fingers around the swell of Evelynn’s hips.

“Okay,” Eve responded, booping her on the nose.

***

Kai’sa made it through fifteen minutes of staying still. Thankfully, Evelynn was great at what she did. It only took thirty minutes total to get everything measured and pinned appropriately. Kai’sa only had to be truly miserable for half that time, and Eve even offered one hand for Kai’sa to mess with when she got pissy. It was pretty sweet, all told. Kai’sa was pretty proud of how much she’d grown in the past several years.

She remembered Eve when she first met her, bitter and angry and so thin that it was a little alarming. She remembered that veneer of horrible bitterness, the softness tucked away behind the hard glint of her eyes. Kai’sa prided herself on being able to read people – she knew Eve was a good one from the moment she first slammed into her, despite her generally grouchy, bitchy personality. There was just…something there.

She sighed at the warm touch of her lips against the back of Kai’sa’s shoulder. “All done,” Eve murmured against the skin. Her voice was so nice – it was a lower register than Ahri’s and Akali’s, and the syllables rolled off her tongue like velvet. Kai’sa liked listening to her talk. She liked doing a lot of things with Evelynn. Eve slid her hands along the dip of Kai’sa’s waist and Kai’sa’s hands came up to press along them. “You did well.”

“Thanks,” Kai’sa whispered, chest warming at the praise.

Evelynn pressed another lingering kiss to her shoulder, her fingers dragging along Kai’sa’s middle as she pulled away. Kai’sa felt her breath hitch in her chest and she closed both of her hands around Eve’s retreating wrist. Evelynn paused, looking between their point of contact and Kai’sa’s face with a strange, small smile on her own. Kai’sa wasn’t sure what prompted it, but she’d do just about anything to see it again. “Can we do something tonight?”

Eve’s head tilted, but she didn’t pull away. “Well, of course, sweet girl.”

“Just us?” Kai’sa pressed, squeezing her fingers, feeling the delicate bones of Evelynn’s wrist beneath them.

It made Evelynn’s head tilt further, and Kai’sa watched as her brow arched. “If you’d like.”

“I would. We don’t get a whole lot of time just us anymore.”

“We don’t,” she agreed, eyes softening, “You can thank your girlfriend for that.”

Kai’sa rolled her eyes, a fond smile pulling at the side of her mouth. “She’s your girlfriend too.”

“She’s my nightmare, maybe,” Evelynn grumbled, the softness in her eyes betraying the otherwise harsh tone. “Ahri’s a brat.”

“True,” Kai’sa agreed, “But you love her still.”

“I do,” Eve relented with a sigh. “And I love you. What would you like to do tonight?”

Kai’sa went pink but boldly pressed forward, crowding Evelynn back against the wall. She bracketed her body with her arms, feeling hot in the cheeks as Eve’s lips curled at the corners. There was just _something_ about her. “I get three things.”

“You do,” Evelynn agreed, voice low and soothing.

“I want you to sit on my face.”

Evelynn blinked, looking momentarily taken aback before the smooth, aloof mask fell into place again. “Okay,” she purred, tracing her fingers along Kai’sa’s shoulders.

“I want to have sex in the studio.”

Evelynn grinned, genuine amusement firing across her eyes. “Of course you do. Okay.”

“And…I…hm. I want to do so many things.”

Kai’sa watched Evelynn’s ears go red, but she remained remarkably calm. She reached out, cupping Kai’sa’s cheek in one cold hand. “Whatever your pretty head can think up, Kai’sa, I’m down for.”

The statement made her head spin and Kai’sa swallowed hard, closing her eyes against the rush of it. Evelynn was the only one she felt safe enough to reveal some of her filthier fantasies to. She knew Akali and Ahri would also be down for it, but there was just _something_ about Eve that made her eager to tear down her walls and throw herself all in. She couldn’t explain why she felt so close to her, she just knew that she did. She felt guilty about it sometimes, but she had to remind herself that it didn’t diminish the way she felt for Ahri or Akali. It was just a little different.

“I’ll surprise you,” Kai’sa said finally, opening her eyes to see Eve’s trained on her, “How about that?”

The smirk she got in response sent a shiver down her spine. “I look forward to it.”

\----

She took Eve out, just the two of them. Ahri and Akali, shockingly, didn’t make a fuss. Ahri just pressed a lingering kiss to her pulse, then tugged Evelynn in by the lapels of her jacket to smear her lipstick. Kai’sa heavily suspected it was _just_ to annoy Eve. She was the _brattiest_ person – Kai’sa thought it was funny.

She held Evelynn’s hand as they went, idly messing with her fingers. Eve was the most tolerant of it. Kai’sa liked to touch them, to hold their hands and squeeze them tight to remind herself that they weren’t just going to disappear on her. Akali got too jittery – much like Kai’sa in the way she needed to move around. Ahri was too busy to entertain it sometimes, but she always kissed the back of Kai’sa’s hand as an apology when she couldn’t. Eve though – it didn’t matter what she was doing. If Kai’sa wanted to hold her hand, Evelynn let her hold her hand.

She took her to some fancy art gallery. Kai’sa liked it – but she wasn’t nearly as into it and as introspective about it as Evelynn was. But she liked watching Eve fall silent, tilting her head back and forth as she studied the colors and shapes. Sometimes she’d tell Kai’sa what she thought about it – what all she got from the piece itself. Other times she’d just hum to herself, brush her fingers along Kai’sa’s palm and move to the next one. Kai’sa just stayed caught in her wake, eyes trained on her face as she thought. She was so pretty – so tolerant and patient. At least…Eve was that way with her. She’d seen her snap at Akali, and have full-on shouting matches with Ahri.

She didn’t know why they treated each other how they did, but Kai’sa wouldn’t trade it for anything. She _liked_ feeling special with Eve, she _liked_ having things she did just for her. It made every relationship feel special in their own right. She stepped close, pressing into Evelynn’s back, and resting her chin atop her head. She dropped her hand in favor of wrapping her hands around Evelynn’s hips. She really didn’t like to objectify but…jesus. Eve’s hips. She tilted her head down, kissing the crown of Evelynn’s head and leaving her nose buried in her hair. She felt Eve huff out a laugh.

“Are you bored?” she asked her, hushed and low in the quiet of the gallery.

“No,” Kai’sa told her truthfully, “I just wanted to touch you.”

Evelynn hummed in response, leaning back against her harder. “I love you. Let’s check out one more room and then go home.”

Kai’sa nodded, letting her go in favor of snagging her hand again. “I love you too,” she told her, delighting in the way it made her ears turn red.

It didn’t take long, Evelynn seeming to lose interest the more Kai’sa touched her. She ended up tugging Kai’sa out of the building and into the biting cold of the night. Kai’sa watched her shiver, but it didn’t seem to deter her. She found herself pressed back against the passenger door of the Bugatti, with Evelynn surging up onto her tiptoes to kiss her. Kai’sa sighed against her mouth, shivering at the touch of the cold metal against her back. It was exciting though, unpleasant as it was. She was finding out interesting things about herself. She liked pain. She liked Eve whispering filthy, _filthy_ things in her ear. She even found herself a little excited at the prospect of forced helplessness, as ironic as _that_ was. But maybe that was the issue – maybe it would only work in a fantasy setting. Still though…she thought she might like to try.

As it was, for now, she was content to make out with a pretty girl, pressed up against said pretty girl’s ridiculous sports car. Evelynn was warm against her, smelling like something expensive and spicy, but there were hints of sandalwood mixed in there as well. Regardless, it smelled good, and Kai’sa wrapped her in her arms, tugging her flush against her front. Eve hummed against her lips, swiping her tongue along the seam of Kai’sa’s. Kai’sa opened her mouth against the pressure and all at once, Eve licked into her mouth. It was entirely too public, but Kai’sa found herself not caring as she slid her hands along the inviting curves of Evelynn’s body.

A loud whistle forced them apart and Kai’sa felt herself go red. She covered her face with her hands, only looking up when she heard Evelynn snarl angrily. She hugged her close, listening to her shout obscenities and pure venom in the direction the whistle came from. Kai’sa didn’t want her going over there. Eve was able to handle herself, but she had a lot of bark and not quite so much bite. She wasn’t entirely sure Eve had been in an actual fistfight once in her life. She was sure her sharp tongue got her out of most of her trouble. “Eve, baby, let’s just go.”

Evelynn calmed, pressing her hands to Kai’sa’s chest as she nodded. She disentangled herself, opening the car door for her and waiting until Kai’sa was settled safely inside to close it on her. She glared in the direction of the whistle, and Kai’sa hid her smile as she watched Eve cross in front of the car to settle into the driver’s seat. Without much thought, she reached for Evelynn’s hand, who let her have it. She hated Eve’s driving, but she loved Eve and trusted her, so holding her hand eased the worst of the anxiety as the speedometer climbed.

They didn’t talk as they drove back to the manor – Kai’sa noted to herself that they didn’t talk much period. Their relationship was very physical, built more upon respecting physical boundaries than long conversations. She didn’t need to talk to Eve to know what she wanted. They talked, of course, but the small talk that she engaged in with Ahri and Akali was not present. When she and Eve talked, it was with a lot of purpose. When they didn’t need to talk, most of the time they just cuddled. Pondering it, Kai’sa pressed a kiss to the back of Eve’s hand.

She watched Eve’s eyes cut over to her, warm and inviting, but she breathed easier when those eyes found the road again. She felt her fingers tighten and Kai’sa smiled, squeezing Evelynn’s hand right back as she pulled in front of the house, parking the ridiculous car. They both climbed out, but Kai’sa took Eve’s hand again, feeling silly and needy as she did so. She couldn’t help it. She just wanted to touch her.

They entered the house and Kai’sa had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Akali was on her back in one of the reclining chairs, tapping away at a gaming console. Ahri was curled into her chest, eyes closed, snoring. It was a relief – that woman hardly got enough sleep.

Akali looked up at them, pressing one finger to her closed lips before waving at them. Kai’sa’s heart went mushy and soft and she dropped Eve’s hand to go kiss Akali on the mouth and Ahri on her forehead. Evelynn made no move toward them, but her eyes softened as they fell on Akali. Ahri grumbled, turning her face into Akali’s collar as she shifted her body closer. Kai’sa loved them all so much. She wandered back over to Evelynn’s side, taking her hand again. “C’mon,” she whispered against her temple.

Evelynn willingly went, letting Kai’sa set the pace and lead the way into the darkened dance studio. “Mm,” she hummed, “Studio sex first, hm?”

Kai’sa laughed, shaking her head. “Yes and no. Surprise first. Stay.”

She kissed Evelynn’s cheek, ducking out of the dark room to Evelynn’s annoyed huff. She ducked into her room, breathing quick and uneven. She wasn’t sure if she was nervous or excited. Maybe both. She stood in front of her closet, brow furrowing. She kind of wanted help, but she also wanted to make this special – something just for Eve. Dancing was the best way she knew how to communicate, after all. It was an idea she’d toyed with for a while before she eventually got too embarrassed to think about it. But she wanted to push the envelope – do something different, something that _she_ , Kai’sa, wanted to do.

Breathing deep, she changed clothes and dragged her desk chair out of the room, making her way back to Evelynn. She ignored the eyebrow raise and plopped it in the center of the room, glancing to her left to check the mirrored wall. Pursing her lips, she turned the chair to face that instead. “Sit,” she said, pointing at it.

Evelynn stayed rooted to the spot, seemingly unwilling to release her control of the situation. Kai’sa understood it, she really did, and she was about to back down and let Eve set the pace when she moved. She took a few faltering steps forward before sitting ramrod straight in the chair, eyes glued to Kai’sa. Kai’sa moved in, running her hand down Eve’s jaw in thanks. “What’s happening?” Evelynn asked her.

Kai’sa found herself too embarrassed to say it out loud, cheeks flushing pink. “Just – just wait and see,” she asked, pleading with her eyes for Evelynn to not press any further. Evelynn’s eyes narrowed, suspicious, but she remained silent. Kai’sa could have kissed her. Then, she realized she could, so she did. She turned away from Eve’s dazed expression, closing the door, but leaving it shrouded in darkness. It helped with Kai’sa’s nervousness, and, in her opinion, helped add to the mood.

She turned the music on, not something super low and bassy, but something a little more upbeat and fun. It still let her move though – Kai’sa felt like it fit her a little more as a person while still allowing her to do what she wanted her to. She turned, seeing Eve’s eyes widen. Her posture changed, she leaned forward in the chair, body angled in Kai’sa’s direction. Kai’sa swallowed noisily, peeling her shirt over her head. She heard Eve’s helpless groan at the sight of the lacy lingerie she’d chosen. She’d chosen it specifically to fit Evelynn’s tastes, which meant a lot of lacy bits and crisscrossing straps. The thigh highs were a personal touch, but Kai’sa hadn’t revealed that much yet – her pants were still on.

Her hips moved thoughtlessly to the beat of the song and she tilted her head back, pulling her hair loose, letting it fall in messy waves across her shoulders. She glanced shyly at Evelynn as she moved, seeing bright, interested eyes zeroed in on her. Kai’sa noted with particular interest how red Evelynn’s cheeks were. It bolstered her confidence a bit and she moved closer, closing her eyes and losing herself in the beat of the song. She knew how to communicate through dance – even as racy as she intended this one to be. She removed her pants, kicking them to the side of the room. Eve’s breathless noise bolstered her confidence further.

She found herself in between Evelynn’s legs, her rear pressed firmly to the crux of her thighs. Kai’sa watched herself in the mirror, pleased with her own movements. She felt Evelynn’s chest rise and fall rapidly against her back, she watched her hands flex against the sides of the chair. “Kai’sa,” she breathed against the back of her shoulder, “Can I touch you? Am I allowed?”

“Yes,” Kai’sa responded, her hips starting a slow grind to the beat of the music.

Eve’s hands were on her in a second, plucking at the straps, following a blazing path down the curves of her body. “You’re so fucking hot,” Eve growled against her skin, squeezing at her hips as they moved.

At the praise, Kai’sa felt herself flush and she turned, straddling Evelynn’s lap. She sank her full weight down, her hips still keeping up that slow, insistent grind. Evelynn’s hands took fistfuls of her ass, encouraging her movements. It wasn’t necessarily the teasing lap dance she’d wanted, but she didn’t care anymore. She could grind down in Evelynn’s lap and make out with her. That worked too. She slid her arms around Eve’s neck, sank one hand in her hair. Evelynn attached her mouth to her neck, sucking hard.

Kai’sa panted, hearing the music shut off – the song wasn’t very long, really. Evelynn didn’t stop marking her though, and Kai’sa’s hips didn’t stop moving. She breathed in sharply through her nose as Evelynn stood, hands hitching underneath her thighs. It took her by surprise regularly how strong Evelynn had gotten in their time apart. She could lift Kai’sa easily now, despite the fact that she was taller and, admittedly, heavier than Evelynn herself. It was a little awkward with how long her legs were, but Eve made it work, distracting Kai’sa from the awkwardness with sucking kisses and sharp nips at her neck that made Kai’sa’s eyes roll back in her head.

She found herself seated comfortably in the chair, feeling hot and overstimulated. She felt very not in control anymore as Eve stood over her, looking disheveled and so, so painfully turned on. It was ego-boosting, knowing that Kai’sa was the root cause of the hungry, dark look on Evelynn’s gorgeous face. “That’s cheating,” Kai’sa said with a shaky smile.

“I don’t play by the rules, sweet girl, you should know that by now.”

A flush burned through her blood and Kai’sa felt herself squirm, felt the harsh pound of her own arousal between her legs. “Oh – Eve – call me that again.”

Eve’s eyes darkened and she leaned close, bracing her hands beside her thighs on either side of the chair. She dragged her tongue along the sharp cut of Kai’sa’s jaw, letting her lips rest against the shell of her ear. “Is that what you like, sweet girl? When I talk real sweet to you? Or do you want me to get _filthy_ , hm? Talk about how much I want to rip this pretty lace with my teeth? Talk about how badly I want you to roll your hips against my face when I bury my face in between your thighs? How badly I want to taste you when you come in my mouth? Is that what you want?”

Kai’sa’s breath hitched and she squeezed her eyes shut at the heady rush of heat. “Oh – Evelynn, _god._ I don’t – I don’t know. I don’t know what I want.” She reached desperately for Eve’s shoulders, fingers biting into the loose muscle. She just _wanted_ , that was the problem. Kai’sa wanted so much that she felt like she was drowning in it. The only outlet she had was movement half the time.

Evelynn paused, and Kai’sa panted harshly, her cheeks bright red and hot, her thighs sticky with her own arousal. Eve pressed a kiss to her ear, clambering into her lap. “C’mere, Kai,” she whispered, tilting her head and sealing their lips together. It made Kai’sa’s brain swim, made her forget about the horrible, visceral _want_ that ran hot through her bloodstream. It just let her enjoy the soft press of Evelynn’s lips, the delightful, wet tangle of tongues. She took handfuls of Evelynn’s hips, desperately clinging to her as she surged forward. She grunted in annoyance when Eve pressed her back with firm hands against her shoulders. Her mouth broke from Kai’sa’s, trailing down her neck, lingering around her chest. She plucked at the lingerie with her teeth, her fingers stroking along the tops of her thigh highs.

“I like these,” Evelynn murmured against her chest, “You should wear them more often.”

Kai’sa laughed breathlessly, letting her head tilt back as she closed her eyes. She would absolutely not wear these more often, but maybe if she and Eve got more one on one time again…she’d break them out. She had a distant thought on how easily she’d lost control of this situation, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Eve’s mouth felt wonderful, her hands felt wonderful, and her voice was dark and deep and gravelly and sending harsh shivers down her spine.

Evelynn settled between her legs, spreading her thighs as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss just underneath her navel. “Kai’sa,” she whispered against her skin, “Look at me.”

Kai’sa did, peeling her eyes open and fixing Eve with what she was sure was a hazy look of desire. Evelynn’s eyes were dilated, her face was flushed. She looked hungry and hot – Kai’sa thought she looked beautiful. “Hi,” she whispered.

A smile quirked a corner of Eve’s mouth and her eyes went soft. She kissed Kai’sa low on her hip, drawing her tongue along the spidery black lines of her tattoo. “You take care of everyone, Kai’sa, sweet girl. Who takes care of you?”

The question was like a punch to the chest. Kai’sa didn’t know the answer and she didn’t think Eve wanted one. She swallowed hard, mouth dry, and she felt a curl of anxiety through the hot, pounding arousal.

“Get up,” Eve told her, kissing above the band of her underwear, “Let me try something.”

Kai’sa obeyed without thought, watching Evelynn sit across the chair and pat her own lap. Kai’sa quirked a brow, unsure what Evelynn wanted.

“Drape yourself across here,” Eve told her, patting her lap again.

Kai’sa went violently red but did as she was told. It was different, far, far different than anything they’d done before. But she didn’t know what the fuck she wanted and she trusted Evelynn so much. She knew she wouldn’t push it too far. Kai’sa draped herself over her lap, feeling exposed and uncomfortable. She jumped at the touch of Evelynn’s hand against her rear.

“I’ve read that pain can be a big release. It can put you in a headspace that lets you not worry. It gives me a way to take it away. It gives me a way to take care of you. Do you want to try?”

The thought was exciting and nerve-wracking all at once. It gave Eve so much power – and Kai’sa wasn’t worried about that, but she _was_ worried about not liking it. But she didn’t know what she wanted. Maybe this was a way to find out. If she wasn’t willing to try new things, how was she ever going to know what she wanted to do? And Eve was right…Kai’sa had repressed her darker fantasies for too long. This particular one hit on some of the things she enjoyed. Why not? “I do. I do want to try.”

“Mm.” Evelynn rubbed at her skin. “Okay. We’ll stop whenever you like. Let me know if you hate it. We’ll use the light thing. Green means go, red means stop. Okay?”

“Okay,” Kai’sa whispered, feeling tense and anxious the longer Eve drew it out.

“I love you,” Evelynn told her, running her free hand through Kai’sa’s hair.

The words eased Kai’sa’s tense posture. She was uncomfortable, but she was interested. It wasn’t like she couldn’t handle pain. She closed her eyes, taking a deep, centering breath. “Green,” she breathed.

Eve hit her. It wasn’t hard. It was testing, something that Kai’sa had taken before. Evelynn had spanked her harder than this when they were doing their normal thing. Kai’sa swallowed noisily, arching her back and pressing harder against her hand. She wanted something more – something harsher and more painful. She got what she wanted. It ramped up in intensity steadily, Evelynn’s hand rubbing over her skin in between strikes to ease the worst of the sting. Kai’sa ended up sweating, panting as her head hung. One hand was pressed against some free space on Evelynn’s thigh, squeezing rhythmically. “Kai, baby,” Evelynn purred, “Light.”

“Oh god –” Kai’sa panted, “Green. Eve – green.”

Evelynn struck her again, Kai’sa’s whole body flinching with the impact. It was nice – it hurt, it hurt pretty badly, but Kai’sa liked it. She _liked_ feeling this much pain, and she liked Evelynn being the one to dole it out. She understood how pain could take away the worst of things for people. She didn’t have to focus on anything else other than the strikes of Evelynn’s hands. She could put everything in Eve’s hands and not have to worry about anything else. The mere realization of it sent sensation rushing through Kai’sa’s head. Bright lights popped behind her eyes and she went limp in Evelynn’s lap. She felt floaty and carefree for the first time in what felt like forever. She didn’t want to let it go.

“Light.”

Kai’sa couldn’t answer, she was way too blissed out and wonderful. She hummed out, arching her back into Evelynn’s hands.

“Oh shit, it worked,” she heard from what felt like far away. Kai’sa felt herself smile, even though her ass stung, heat rising from her skin. “Hey, you,” Evelynn said, “Do you want me to make you come? I need a hard yes.”

The thought was excellent. She felt a little bit post-orgasmic already, but Kai’sa wanted Eve to finish it out, to take away the steady, burning need to relieve herself. “Yes,” she said, sounding far away and a little slurred. Everything was great – she wanted Evelynn to do whatever she wanted.

Fingers snuck between her thighs, sank deep inside her. The angle was interesting, and Kai’sa sighed, hips grinding back to meet Evelynn’s thrusting fingers. It felt nice, especially when Eve curled her fingers, the pads of them pressing harshly against a spot inside of her that made her see stars. Her left hand rubbed against Kai’sa’s abused skin. It stung a little, and that, paired with the stimulation of Evelynn’s fingers had Kai’sa whining and squirming in her lap. “Mm!” she gasped, hips jumping as Evelynn’s fingers hit a particularly nice stroke. Her stomach started clenching and she felt herself squeeze down on Eve’s searching fingers.

Evelynn carefully struck her again and Kai’sa gasped, her volume ramping up in short, staccato bursts until the pressure burst at the base of her spine. Her legs jerked harshly, her toes curled, her back arched as she whined, low and satisfied. She went limp in Eve’s lap again, her brain fuzzy and not all there. Evelynn said something that she wasn’t aware of, and Kai’sa felt her body being moved. She was content to let Eve move her where she needed, and she ended up pressed against Evelynn’s front, straddling her lap.

Eve’s hands moved a warm, comforting path along her back as Kai’sa’s arms hung limp at her sides. She whispered praise and sweet nothings in Kai’sa’s ears until Kai’sa’s brain came back bit by bit. After a while, she blinked, pulling back and cupping Evelynn’s face in her palms.

“Hey, there she is,” Evelynn murmured, face still flushed and lovely.

“Oh, wow,” Kai’sa breathed, “That was…”

“I know,” Evelynn croaked, swallowing hard, “I just really wanted to take care of you, sweet girl.”

The term of endearment got her again – Kai’sa closed her eyes against the shivery rush of it. “You did. Eve – you make me –” She cut herself off, feeling embarrassed and unwilling to get too mushy and open.

Evelynn’s eyes softened. “Feel safe? Yeah, I know. We can do whatever you want, whenever you want, Kai’sa. You don’t need to hold back with me. Or them, really, but especially me.”

Kai’sa sighed, leaning forward and draping herself over Evelynn’s torso. “Thank you,” she breathed against her shoulder.

She laughed as Eve picked her up again, clinging to her more tightly. Evelynn avoided her red skin, keeping her hands hitched underneath her thighs as opposed to cupping her rear. She worked the door open, cursing the whole time. Kai’sa laughed, not offering to help. She was far more interested in pressing as much of her skin against Eve as she possibly could. Neither of them were naked, but Kai’sa felt more fucked out now than she ever had before. She figured it had something to do with the emotional catharsis. She tucked her face against the top of Evelynn’s head, wishing the lingerie was off. The lace was uncomfortable and scratchy.

“Eve,” she sighed, “Can you get me naked?”

“Yes,” Evelynn told her, kissing her neck. “Give me just a few minutes.”

She deposited Kai’sa on her own bed – Kai’sa’s room was closer. She worked the clips and snaps and ties of the lingerie free, peeling it off her form. It was intimate and lovely and Kai’sa whined, reaching out for her as Eve went to move away.

“Just a minute,” Evelynn told her, expression soft and indulgent. She turned Kai’sa over onto her stomach, and Kai’sa sighed at the touch of something cool against her red, hot skin. It eased the worst of the sting.

“Do you think it’ll bruise?” she asked, kind of into the idea.

“No,” Evelynn assured her, dropping a kiss against her spine, “I made sure of that. It’ll just sting and be uncomfortable for a little while.”

“Can we do that again sometime?” Kai’sa asked shyly.

Evelynn laughed, her hands leaving Kai’sa’s skin. She settled next to her, naked and inviting. Kai’sa snuggled into her side, tucking her face up against Evelynn’s neck. “Of course we can,” Eve told her.

“Oh, good,” Kai’sa sighed. She woke up to early morning light filtering through the curtains, her face still firmly anchored to Evelynn’s same naked shoulder. Jesus.

***

Kai’sa knew her girls better than she knew herself most days. What she did know about herself was that she didn’t like to feel confined, that she didn’t like to be forced to stay still. Evelynn sank another pin into the fabric around her form and Kai’sa did not fidget.

She didn’t like having to stay still – it made her feel unsafe and confined and horrible. But not now, not with Eve. Because Eve?

Eve took care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like kai'sa sometimes just needs people to handle shit for her. i imagine that woman has a LOT of shit in her head all the time for some reason, idk. anyway, hope yall liked it and you can follow me on [tumblr](kealias-ohai.tumblr.com) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/piet94ao3) anyway, hoped yall liked this messy nonsense, feel free to leave kudos/comments if you want!


End file.
